Play Me A Song
by Writer Marx
Summary: "It was an itch and she didn't want to scratch it but she was going to. She was going to scratch the itch so it can stop nagging her." A simple one shot about Jane and Maura with a piano. Hint of Rizzles if you squint real hard.


**A/N: I felt like a friendship fic with a hint of Rizzles as a little break from the Protégé Series then I got a new story idea forming. I wanted to write something about the piano and Jane playing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles. TNT and Tess Gerristen own it. I just own the storyline and any grammar mistakes.  
**

* * *

Play Me A Song

The piano is a magnificent instrument.

They way it was constructed; it could be considered almost a body. The inside had many strings but each string had a purpose, as if they were veins to the human body. Every instrument could be seen as a human body but the piano brought more observance. Each touch of an ivory key gave a sound as if it was a heartbeat. The music echoed a loud and for once, the silence could be filled.

The body was slick and it pressed up against the wall, fitting perfectly. It was a piece of a very giant puzzle known as the Isles home.

Yes, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Boston Commonwealth enjoyed pianos immensely. She gave an annual donation to the Boston Symphony Orchestra as well as to the Boston Pops. She attended concerts all the time to show her support and several times, she had attended with her family.

She used to go on her own. Once in a while with a date but they don't appreciate the music like she does. But now, she invites her best friend and the only person who understands her love for music.

Yes, Detective Jane Rizzoli enjoyed the music.

In her private time, away from the guys and even Maura, she would play a CD of piano instrumentals. Sometimes in the mix, there would be a concerto from various places that she didn't know of; she just liked the music.

Years ago when she was in high school, Jane used to play piano. Her mother and Nonna convinced her to do piano lessons besides doing sports like softball and track. At first, she was reluctant because she didn't like doing scales. But who does?

Anyways, time went by slowly and soon, she began to enjoy playing the piano. She loved the feel of the ivory keys along her fingers and how each sound would connect. Her Ma went so far to even buy a baby grand piano for the house for Jane to play.

She would play random sheet music that was placed before her then she just played randomly. But that was years ago.

Before the Academy.

Before the Drug Unit.

Before Maura.

Before…Hoyt.

Hoyt took it all away in two single blows. Her hands were scarred and every time she looked at a piano, she felt her throat and heart clench. There would be no more music that would be played and it killed her. Hoyt took the one thing that she enjoyed more than sports and because of the pain, her family _never_ talked about it.

Angela never requested her to play nor did Frank, when he was in her life. Frankie never brought it up due to Hoyt and Tommy just didn't mention pianos knowing that it might stir something. After Hoyt happened, she used the poor piano in her apartment as a holder for her. It held a beer once in a while or her keys…maybe a purse.

Maura didn't know Jane could play piano until Jane disclosed in one of their many late nights. After drinking a little more than usual, they wanted to get know each other since they had been working together for over a year. Sure, they knew the small things but it felt right to help it grow.

She looked over at Jane from her wine glass then glanced at the piano. "Jane," Maura started.

"Hm?"

"Why do you…have a piano?" Jane's eyes shot up at this question while Maura continued, "It's quite beautiful and I mean, are you holding it for someone or is it merely decoration?" Jane shook her head then silence came over them. Maura began to fidget a bit in her seat then after a couple more minutes of silence; she spoke once more. "Jane, I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "I overstepped my boundaries and-"

"You didn't overstep," Jane assured her, touching Maura's hands to calm her. Maura looked at Jane in surprise especially at the touch. Jane _never_ let anyone touch her hands or even, touched anyone's hands unless provoked.

Jane then pulled her hands away. She rubbed her scars momentarily then answered, "I used to play before…ya know. Anyways, it was gift and I kept it around but now, if you want it. You can have it."

Simple as that, Jane gave the piano to Maura. Her best friend would decline but Jane would somehow persuade her to take the piano.

It now rests in Maura's living room. It blends in with the room and not many people point out that it stays there now.

Music, however, still haunts Jane.

It calls to her and yet…she doesn't wish to answer the call or acknowledge it.

That was until now.

It was one stormy night and Jane knew that Maura was out, not returning until later on. She took out her emergency key that Maura gave her for her house and entered Maura's home. Angela didn't know Jane was visiting and Jane didn't want her Ma to know so she kept the curtains close and the lights dimmed. She wanted to be alone for a bit but she didn't want to be alone at her apartment with Jo Friday.

She would rather wait for Maura to return from the function she was at. She would sit on Maura's sofa, drinking her beer and watching ESPN with Jo Friday and Bass. It was exactly what she was doing at first until she glanced over at the piano.

For some reason, she felt _compelled_ to stand up and touch the piano. Her hands stung suddenly and she flexed them then rubbed the scars on her hands. She bit her lower lip then looked at Jo Friday and Bass as she asked, "What do you think, guys?"

Jo gave a slight tilt of her head before she jumped off the sofa, walking away from Jane while Bass retreated in his shell.

"Thanks," Jane grumbled, crossing her arms like a child.

It was an itch and she didn't want to scratch it but she was going to. She was going to scratch the itch so it can stop nagging her.

She stood up from her seat, making sure the TV's volume was high enough that Angela would not hear it. She walked up to the piano, running her hand along the slick top before she let out a loud sigh.

Never had she felt so nervous.

She took a seat on the bench and faced toward the piano. She straightened her posture then placed her hands on the ivory keys. She then took a deep breath and placed pressure on the first chord.

A note came out and it caused Jane to jump.

 _Calm down, Rizzoli,_ she told her nerves.

She pressed another chord and continued it, trying to get a rhythm going.

Unknown to Jane, the door unlocked and Maura entered the home early with Jo Friday greeting her. She was about to greet Jo but stopped when she heard the piano music that was playing. Maura gave a surprised expression and quickly took off her heels to make sure she didn't alert the musician.

She then peered into the living room to see Jane sitting at the piano, playing it. The tune she recognized immediately was _Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata_. She could tell that Jane was rusty for as Jane continued to play, she would miss a note or two.

Maura slipped into the living room quietly, continuing to listen to Jane play. She then heard a loud grunt of displeasure as Jane stopped playing, rubbing her scars in pain. Jane felt the scars tense in her hands and knew that she might have overdone it. But God, it felt wonderful to play the piano again.

Even for a moment.

She was about to step away from the piano. Suddenly, she felt two hands on hers, rubbing her scars for her.

Jane knew it was Maura and no words were spoken between the two. Maura then placed Jane's hands back on the piano. Jane looked at Maura before giving a small smile and pressing down on the chord again. Maura smiled at the sound then gave a confused expression as Jane took her hands, placing them under hers.

Jane pressed her fingers down, making Maura's fingers touch the ivory keys. Maura's body was pressed against Jane's with their shoulders touching. Maura could feel Jane's heartbeat as well as the heat that emulated from Jane's body, taking the cold away of the house and rain. It was comforting and Maura didn't move away but laid her head on Jane's shoulder.

"How was the event," Jane asked suddenly.

Maura glanced up at Jane. "It was…alright but, I wish you were with me," Maura admitted.

"Not entertaining as me."

"As _I_ but no. I just missed your company."

"And now?"

Maura rested her head back down on Jane's shoulder and answered, "Play me a song."

"No problem but as long as you're playing it with me."

Maura nodded and the music began once more.

* * *

 **Review, PM, comment, etc!**


End file.
